dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Talk Page Start "지가 뭔데? 웃겨. 너무 콧대 센 거 아니? 나보고 평범하단다 얘" I Got A Boy, SNSD I Got a Boy is one of my fave SNSD songs shush uvu Hallo, Chupa~! I saw your little message in the coding part of your sandbox, which is amazing and aesthetically pleasant btw, and I wanna say that I'm 100% ok with you trying out Nokia and I's way of detailing out everything. In fact, you did it better than me xD Cheers to you, mate, and a job well done! Ta~ Houston we've had a problem... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:03, January 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Forum Riley's officially a Ravenclaw! :P Things keep getting worse... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:25, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Failure was not an option... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 17:54, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RP? Between Josephine Mendoza and Riley Tsuda in the Ravenclaw House Carriage? They're the same age and same year, so I thought they could become friends or something. Owl for Jared For Finn Fabmund + Roleplays I tried PMing you, an hour ago, so I'm assuming you fell asleep or you're caught up with CHBRP Wiki (or whatever it is, I'm not sure). :P Anyways, I would love it if Fabmund came back, but my character situation is crap, and I'm working on fixing it up, making it all neat and tidy, so I can bring back both Boyce and Edmund, but I don't know how long it will be until then. :/ I really want to see Fabmund roleplayed again though. I miss them. I'll make sure to let you know the moment Ed is back, so we can roleplay them, promise. :) And, with the roleplays, I feel like I nag too much about that, and I probably do, so I try not to remind people anymore, as it seems to only piss them off... But, I'll try to remind you, it's hard to break the habit of no longer wanting to remind somebody. I feel like we could get away with continuing Chenry, since it's important and it started before the term did? I don't know. It's up to you. :D Oli what is going on OLI I'VE MISSED SO MUCH UGH ;-; You need to fill me in on the Blake family! Everyone is growing up and holy hell we have a Phoebe o-o When did this happen! Charlotte has graduated?! Greg is still angsty and Felicity is still alone wahhhh I need info!! Snow can't touch me, I could be naked out here and it wouldn't bother me at all. 07:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I wish I was but I can't be or else my mom would get so pissy and mad at me, she still hates how much time I spend on the internet and she'd flip her lid if she found out I was on here again ;-; Healer Needed Charlotte's needed in the Hospital Wing. A student blacked out. Blake Sibling Drama Okay so I really want Felicity to fix things and talk with her siblings, she's gonna graduate Hogwarts or always has graduated (i need to keep track bleh) and for starters I want her to work through things with Charlotte and get stuff sorted out with her before moving on to the other siblings. Sooo... We should probably talk about what we're doing with Charlotte/Henry. I don't even know why I'm sending this, versus waiting until tomorrow when you're on chat, but perhaps it's so you can remind me, because I'll definitely forget. xD Anyways, I hope we can talk sometime soon. c: Zoe Sugg Hello! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to respond. I didn't notice your message until now. I am totally fine with sharing Zoe Sugg as a model. Sorry again for the wait! I suspect the nargles are behind it. 21:49, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Rp Do you want to rp with either one of my characters ? please respond back after you see the message. If there is one thing I learned about life, it's that it will go on. :) (talk) 23:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Brock Kye He's a Hufflepuff! P.S. For future reference, don't add your characters' house to their history. It's to be determined by the sorter and the sorted only. Helloo You can go ahead and use Zoella however you want. It's fine with me. Also, thank you for letting me use Dianna Agron. I wasn't going to actually make a character using her until I was sure it's okay with you. :) I suspect the nargles are behind it. 22:51, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm always up for a RP :D Any particular characters in mind? I suspect the nargles are behind it. 22:57, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I think that Farran and Arabella would get along well together. Would you like to start it now or later? :3 I suspect the nargles are behind it. 23:42, March 12, 2016 (UTC) No worries. I do the same all the time :). How about the Transfiguration Courtyard? I suspect the nargles are behind it. 22:59, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Fabmund Hey, I'm bring back Edmund. At least, for the quidditch season, to see if he's still fit to be on my character list, because things are happening with his family, and he needs to be given another shot... So, I don't know if you want to bring Fabian back or not, but since they're supposed to be engaged, I'd like to know if he's also coming back so they're still floating, or if you're not and I have to change it? Great! I guess, just let me know when he's done and ready to go, then we could possibly roleplay them? :D Meeting My chat when you can. Adult Quidditch Puddlemere has three beater trying out. I'd like you to choose the one that will not be playing for Puddlemere. They'll be moved to Ballycastle who is in need of a beater. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) CHB The vote is finished. The CHB dynamic will be disbanded, effective today. You will have a week to re-write your character(s) to be reapproved by either Jaye or Jay. Please refrain from using the characters until you have them reapproved. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Magus Apartments Hey! I was going through and getting rid of inactive character apartments at Magus. Do you still use Charlotte Blake-Cloud, and/or Jordan Park? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:18, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :That's what I thought, thanks for getting back to me! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:40, April 18, 2016 (UTC) For Jared This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:05, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: I hope you realize that when I was reading the header, I thought you were killing Fabian for whatever reason. :P Ooh, speaking of them, when the heck are they getting married?? :o Quidditch Hello Quidditch Manager! Have you noticed that your players haven't posted on their match yet? Well so have the GMs! Please get your players to post! "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:08, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Re It's cool! Ooh, Lleo-Schmidt Residence, maybe? I could make another page for the living room or something? Dwarf Planet I just wanted to let you know that I truly appreciate Pluto so far and I have never said I appreciate a "f*ckboy" in my life so I feel weird about it, but...Maybe we could roleplay him and Dakota sometime? c: Sure, I'm down! I believe it's your post on Fabmund, but I'm still up for Pluto/Dakota...someplace. I'm not sure if he would go here or if she would for that matter, so. :P Oops...Well, go me! xD Anyways, yeah, that's cool! :D Omfg, why...xD Harrison Heyy Hello! Just wondering if you're up for a rp? :3 Maybe Kai/Lydia Constantinou, Harrison/Lydia Constantinou, Harrison/Amelie Leclair, or Pluto/Amelie Leclair? There's a few ideas at least. If you have another pairing you'd like to try instead, that's fine too :) We could do Pluto and Amelie now and then do Kai and Lydia at Hogwarts once school starts so we don't get overloaded with rp's hahah I can go ahead and start it if you'd like..? Posted at The Retro :D Posting! I'll be posting on the two roleplays in a bit. I figured I should let you know since A) haven't gotten the chance to due to connection problems and wanted to make sure you didn't think there were memory issues or anything and B) the trolley page needs archiving but this lame human being *points to self* can't archive while on the iPad so you wouldn't visibly see the bubble. Anyways, have a nice day! :D *pokes gently* Just warning you now, but Teagan may be getting several patients soon... One might be sick, and the other... well... the other's been a little bit injured. Class Question Will there actually be a healing class this year or just running of the Hospital Wing? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome. I'll update the class schedule and Teacher list so people can see it so they'll post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:43, July 25, 2016 (UTC) For Kai Head of Hufflepuff's Office Posty? ^_^ 21:00, August 6, 2016 (UTC) RP Request Can you post here with your Hospital Wing Healer? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:48, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Yo I was wondering if you'd be interested in a group rp with the JNQT c: You gon think I'm Aquaman I can't even I'm screaming whY 19:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) A spot of bother... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Yo(o) I started watching the Tagalized version of Descendants of the Sun with my dad a few days ago and found out that one of the main characters is a guy named Lucas Yoo. I immediately remembered there was a character named similarly on here and saw it was yoo who owned Luka. Now, I keep thinking of it as Lukas Yoo. I just felt like sharing this out of the blue tidbit of information. Sammy Kang Approved! 22:38, September 8, 2016 (UTC) SAMMY SO ADORABLE DAMNIT BAEKHYUN BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THEM VISUALS 21:42, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *CLINGS ON YOU LIKE HOW A FANGIRL CLINGS ON THEIR BIAS' PRESENCE UWU* HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM HERE WOULD U LIKE TO RP OUR WATSON SIBS AND POSSIBLY AUTUMN AND DIANA? MISSED YA GUYS THOOOOOO "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:02, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, never mind. I found a different model that's not reserved. Have a good day. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Donovan Approved! 13:26, October 15, 2016 (UTC) For Pluto Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:28, October 18, 2016 (UTC) For Kai Sorting Hi, Oli! If you have time, can you check out my unsorted character? The link is here: Forum:Max Kowalski. It's been a while since I put it up. xD Thanks so much! Admin Team Meeting Please don't forget the Admin Team Meeting will be at 12:00 in the afternoon pacific time, in chat, tomorrow the 22nd. :) Meeting Our meeting is starting if you're around :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi C: plis :3 As a regular user... Who in the near future will be putting a character in for Sorting... and as someone who's frequented chat... and as someone who was on the admin team for a long time and hopes she isn't overstepping her bounds... I'm noticing that with Jaye stepping down (and instantaneously going inactive), that there are a number of Sorting forums (and subsequently people asking in chat) that are being forgotten. Until a Crat gets named... you and Jisk are kind of it for Sorting team. I know you're a busy person.... but do you mind trying to take a look at the forums? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:14, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, applications. I remember that stage of life. Good luck with your essays! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:52, November 4, 2016 (UTC) For Donovan Renee and Donovan Hey Oli. :) Renee would want to come meet her new boss. :P Does he have an office page set up yet? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:35, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Question You never answered me awhile back, but did you want to use Tao? If not I'll just use him for a new idea~ If so, I'll probs take him off the registration. Ayy Since Chase will be gone, just wanted to let you know that I have a forum in for Sorting. When you can get to that, that would be fantastic, but I don't want to rush you. Thanks in advance. :D - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 05:11, December 12, 2016 (UTC) It has been brought to my attention... That Elentari has re-reserved models for new characters when per policy she has to let them go. I figured it wasn't my place to tell her. However, I saw no harm in alerting you, so you could deal with the situation :) "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:10, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Admin Team Meeting Just a reminder that the Admin Meetin will happen today, at 20:00 UTC. Please try to be there if you can. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:30, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Meeting If you could get on chat ASAP, that would be nice. We're starting the meeting. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:09, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hale Fam Tweaks Alright, so in light of the new expansion that are being planned, Manolo and I have decided that instead of just hating on werewolves, the family will hate on other magical races as a whole. The two dads (by Manolo and I) will have places in the Ministry and will sort of be the “infiltrators”. Also, the adopted children will have to be, at some point, abused by a magical creature so that they’d also hate other magical races as a whole and be adopted into the family by the dads because of their bad experiences with other magical races. And also possibly start a student revolution at Hogwarts against werewolves, veelas, vampires, metamorphmagi, etc. With that being said, we’d like to know if you’re still interested to be part of it? That’s all, thank you very much! Xoxo Forums Hey, I talked with Chase about this and I dropped a message past you at some point last week (I have a feeling it had a problem sending to you though). Basically, I did some layout-related changes to the sorting forums as to keep a consistency or to make it a bit easier to read. I know that formatting has gotten weird on the sorting hat questions on a few forums in the past, so I was hoping to do away with a bit of that. I just wanted to check in and see if you were cool with the product? Chase also mentioned possibly removing the "how active are you?" question since it seems irrelevant and it doesn't appear to really affect anything, so I was wondering where you stood on that issue as well? :D - i'm spookier than your future. 04:57, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if you could possibly sort Serenity for me please? :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 05:42, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you!! And I know. When I was making her, I just had to pause for a moment to remember all of the Schmidt crap I was a part of and Fabmund. Bless. <3 [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 06:16, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Kim Hyo-Yeon & Im Yoona The above models have expired. Your reservation for Im Yoona is for the older version of Autumn, so you can renew them. However, I'm not sure about Kim Hyo-Yeon. If they're intended for a new character, you'll have to remove them from your section. If they're for an already existing character, then you can renew them also. Sorry for any trouble! :S [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 03:06, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Zendaya Coleman The same issue as the above message. Sorry again! [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 23:02, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey! :D Could you possibly look at Constance for me please when you get the chance? Thanks! :) 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 03:55, April 19, 2017 (UTC) It's fine! Thanks for getting to her now though. :D 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 04:09, April 19, 2017 (UTC) For Donovan Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:36, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Sean o'Pry Hi! So, I was intending to use Sean o'Pry for an upcoming character I have in the works, but I saw you were using him; however, he's in use for an inactive character (Fabian). Could we possibly share? I mean, I don't think it should be a problem, as he isn't around anymore, but you never know, so I thought it'd be best to ask, and ykno. :P Please let me know! Hi, yes, that's totally fine! :) Just a Heads Up Hey, I might be interested in the coming weeks to /maybe/ bring back the Park twins, and I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind sharing Kai again if that decision ended up being made? I know you still have your Kai char listed as being shared with me (the model, that is) but I thought it wouldn't hurt asking again ^^ Chatter Hey, haven't seen you around in a while. I hope everything is ok with you! :) I'm hoping we can talk soon, it's quite urgent and of big importance. The sooner you can come on and we can talk, the better. Can you chat? Come on when you can! :) Seeking Approval Hey! Nap is without a computer, and I've had a Forum go un-looked at for almost a week now... I'm wondering if maybe you could look at him for me? It's for an expansion character I'd like to start developing :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:18, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Yan An Your model reservation has expired! If you intended on using them for a new character, please remove them from your header section. If you wanted to use them for the future model of a currently existing character, then you can go ahead and renew the reservation again. Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 05:50, June 15, 2017 (UTC) sassy gay quidditch players In regards to Fabian and Edmund, I figured we should probably talk soon. Let me know when we can discuss everything in chat. :D And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 22:23, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Im Yoona & Yan An A month ago, I informed you that your reservation for Yan An expired. Since you didn't take care of it in two weeks, let alone a month, I'll have to ask you to remove your reservation for Yan An. However, you may renew your reservation for Im Yoona, since to my knowledge you seem to be using her for an older Autumn. Thanks, and my apologies for the inconvenience. :S - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 20:46, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Sorting Hey! We should talk soon regarding a certain Sorting-related decision. :) Let me know when we can talk next. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 00:45, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Aye Are you still looking for someone to make that nine year old adoptee <.< Im Yoona & Yan An Hey, Oli! I think you know the drill with models, but feel free to message me with any questions (although owls above this can help you out). Since it's been two months form when I first messaged you about Yan An, I'm going to remove her from your section. I would normally give only two weeks, but I knew you were dealing with school at the time. For Im Yoona, you'll have another two weeks to renew her dib before she's taken off of your list. I'm sorry for all of the troubles, but I've given a lot of chances already. I hope you're doing well, since I haven't spoken to you in a while. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 02:29, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Bethan Lleo-Schmidt Hello! Can we talk soon? It's regarding Bethan. Evangeline Selwyn Hey! Would you mind giving her a look and maybe approving her? Thanks! :) Ministry Department Heads I'm working on Ministry stuff and just wanted to make sure you wanted to keep Donovan Oswald as the DMLE Head. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:08, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :Also...does he have an Office? I couldn't find it (with a 2 second search) and would like to link it if he does. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:10, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Im Yoona, Park Hyungsik, & Matthew Kim I told you about how I would remove Im Yoona from your section if it wasn't taken care of in two weeks. Since these two weeks have passed, I'm removing her from the section. If nobody ends up reserving her within the next month, you may reserve her again (which will be September 25th). For Park Hyungsik and Matthew Kim, your reservations have expired. Please refer to previous owls to remember how to take care of those. My apologies for the troubles, but I've already informed you of what was going to happen if you didn't handle the Im Yoona situation. �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 00:32, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello~ I was wondering if you were interested in a possible model trade? I have Dean reserved right now for Basti, but I feel that Park Bogum would be a better fit for him when he's older. I'd be willing to throw in Wendy from Red Velvet and be (maybe) open to sharing Vernon from Seventeen? Of course, if you don't want to, that's totally okay with me, I can find someone else, but I'm still putting out the offer xD. Models Hey, Oli! I noticed that you have ten semi/inactive characters left, so I wanted to remind you to please adjust this list according to this blog before September 7th or all of them will be removed. Thanks! :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:52, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Torres Fam Hi! I would hope on chat, but I'm on the tablet. I think all of that looks great. Mel is a fourth year (so about fourteen or fifteen), so she could always move over there with Ricky when she was ten or she could wait a year until she was eleven. I don't mind either way. Since she's going to be hella gay herself, it would probably lead her to leaving as soon as possible, unless she didn't really notice her mother's homophobia as homophobic? :/ For her turning into a werewolf, it could just be a random thing or the mistake of one of her family members. Hopefully, we can talk about it more soon! :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:15, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Magical Law Enforcement I posted on the main page of the department to do a RP with Donovan cause he didn't have an office. IF you would like to post there with him that would be great, unless he doesn't exist anymore or something XD You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 04:26, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I checked on the User Model Registration, but didn't find anything for anybody using Valentina. When I was looking at your sandbox ("the daddy" was a very enticing header, lemme say), I was reminded that you had intended to use her for the expansion, which is now on hold. I had already reserved Valentina, but if you are still interested in using her at all in the future, then we can talk about it next time we're in chat? �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 00:57, September 3, 2017 (UTC) S&S Hey! We should talk about Sorting sometime soon, when you have the chance. :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 05:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC) re: the daddy and the daughter i just had a heart attack, tyvm. when you wrote lmk i genuinely thought for .2 secs you meant let me kill you. but then i realized. but anyways, yeah, i like lovell! ngl highkey liked montcroix & chamberlain but lovell sounds good too. ::flip a coin probs bc i hate picking pls don't make me pick :::idk how i didn't think of that lmao let's be pretentious lil shits, then, yes? Charlotte Lovell-Montcroix I don't really care whether she's a pure-blood or half-blood, feel free to go with whatever you think is best for daddy supreme. xD p.s. i decided she's 10 because yolo also sophie simnett <3 p.p.s. is she taking on her dad's 2 surnames or is she taking one and one or what's going on hend selp Re Could we chat about it later? After school, I don't have any activities or events (at least I shouldn't). �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:16, September 13, 2017 (UTC) DMLE So I posted on Donovan's office with Duncan. He's there to ask for a veriterserum permit to use on one of the terrorists, but Bond, the lead Auror on the case has left for vacation today. So, I've been thinking of a good way to wrap this up, and the best solution I got is that the veriterserum permit is denied by Donovan (pending approval by you as to whether he would deny it) and the investigation to find the bomber hits a dead end. Which, would then lead to it going off as much of the user base seems to want that outcome anyways xD Thoughts? 22:13, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Hiii Oli love!! I miss you, so please come see me on chat soon. Ok? Ok. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 14:00, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Department Head Hello! I'm just owling Department Heads' roleplayers and checking in with them to see if they'll be registering their character again. If you're confused as to what I'm talking about, please refer to Alyssa's latest blog! You had Cedrica Ackerman as Head of Technological Advancements. To keep your character there, you'll have to re-register them here and wait to RP the interview with Julius. If you won't, then please owl Alyssa. Thanks!